


Atsushi more like.....ass......sushi.

by RadicalFerns_JellyBeanBlasphemy



Category: Osomatsu-san
Genre: Angst, But also not, Comedy, Gay, Horror, Humor, I havent slept in 2 days, Laundry, Other, Sexy times kinda, break-in, ive only eaten cheese buns and apple sauc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadicalFerns_JellyBeanBlasphemy/pseuds/RadicalFerns_JellyBeanBlasphemy
Summary: he's popular now and this is the result. he gets his very first x reader fanfic and its about you and him and laundry have a nice day





	Atsushi more like.....ass......sushi.

 Your eyes shot open as you heard more glass smashing downstairs, adrenaline rocketing through your body like a firework, tingles rolling up your spine as you listened to a possible break-in. You grab blindly under your bed until your hand grabs onto something. Cold and metal, just what you wanted. A large, pink baton, which also doubled as a flashlight for convenience. A sharp breath is taken in through your nose, and let out through the mouth, you plant your feet onto the wooden floor. It's as if your blood all rushed to your feet at once, your skin warm while the floor was icy cold, like trying to tip-toe across a field of thick snow. Your ankles begin to quake as a result, then your entire body. As your blankets fall off of your body, goosebumps sprout across your thighs and arms, shivering in the dull light of the midnight moon.

 

     The floorboards creak with each step taken, and you can hear shuffling and a dull thud from the level below. As you approach the staircase, there's an incredible sense of dread. What if they wanted to attack you? Rob you of everything you own? As you descend the staircase, your bangs against your chest every which way, getting caught in your throat, already dry from dehydration. The bustling is coming from your laundry room.

 

   The nearer you get to the door, the more you hear that there isn't much noise. Whoever has broken into your home, hasn't noticed there was nothing of value in your lau-

 

**_Chuga-chuga-chuga-chuga-chug-chug_ **

You hear whistling from inside. 

 

      A free hand whips open the door, only to reveal your rich friend, Atsushi, standing in front of your washing machine, in a pair of boxers and a wife beater. He whistled a familiar tune, arms folded over his chest as he waits for the washing cycle to end. The loud slam of the door against the wall makes him jump, and he looks at you over his shoulder, noticing the baton raised over your head, prepared to strike him. He addresses you with a laid-back smile and a bit of a chuckle, turning to you fully.

 

      "Nice to see you! What are you doing up this late?" He asks, cocking his head. You can only let your mouth hang open in awe. He blinks at this, then looks at his own attire. "Are you.... Looking at this? It's not much, but I wasn't expecting to see you tonight! I was just washing up my good clothes, for another mixer I've been invited t-"  
  


      "What are you doing in my house?"

 

      "Hm? Doing laundry, like a civili-"

 

       "No, I mean _really_. What are you doing here? You have your own washer and dryer, don't you?"

 

        He smiles that perfect smile, and you almost forget why you were mad. His half-lidded eyes look happy and he opens his arms out for a hug, "Did I scare you awake? Was I being that loud? Aww," He says your name and another shiver runs through your nervous system. As you're engulfed in his warm embrace, your own body pressed against his, you can't help but let the blood rush to your face. 

 

        "Yeah, I guess you di- _Atsushi_." 

         He hums in response, "Yes?"

 

          "What the fuck is all this glass on the floor."

 

           "Now, listen, everything's alright," He coos your name into your ear and rubs your back with his money-grabbin' hands and you feel yourself melt into his body. His fingers trace small hearts into the small of your back, his mouth blows cool air into your blazing hot ear. "I'm here now, we're here together."  
  
  
            You hear a ding as he lets go of you, moving towards the washer. He loads his things into the dryer, and you feel hot tears well up in your eyes. 

 

           "B-but, why did you break into my house?" You blubber out, and he takes your hand in his. A kiss is pressed to your forehead, gentle and sweet. He hushes your noises over and over again, arms looped loosely around your frame, the two of you swaying back and forth in a knock-off slow dance. 

            "Shhhhhh, I'll go home soon," He whispers to you, and a kiss is left on the weak skin of your exposed collar bone. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> dont ever speak to me about this or ill find you on twitter and block you


End file.
